


Aspirin and Menthol Rub

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: But Ray Is, Common Cold, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Things That Fraser Is Not Equipped To Deal With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and the dreaded cold germs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspirin and Menthol Rub

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: blanket.

The first day of their weekend off, Fraser sneezes into his weetabix so hard that milk goes flying everywhere. Ray blinks down at his coffee, pushes it aside, and looks up in time to see complete surprise on Fraser’s face before he does it again.

“You, my friend,” Ray says, when Fraser has finished blowing his nose and apologising, “Have got a cold.”

“Nonsense, Ray,” Fraser says, picking up his spoon again. After a moment of looking at his bowl, he pushes it away to join Ray’s coffee instead. “It’s just remaining irritation from the incident in the carpet warehouse.”

“Uh huh.”

\--

At the supermarket, Ray adds aspirin and menthol rub to the cart.

“Don’t even try and tell me that you’re sniffing to test the quality of things, Fraser. We’re not at the cheese counter anymore.”

Opening his mouth to protest anyway, Fraser has to grab hastily for his handkerchief, and loses that argument.

\--

By the evening, Ray’s had enough of Fraser grumbling and shivering on the sofa.

“Alright, bed,” he says, and drags Fraser into the bedroom.

“Ray, I’m really not up for-”

Ray rolls his eyes. “I know that. Just put your pyjamas on and lie down.”

When Ray gets his hands inside Fraser’s longjohns and smears menthol rub over his chest, Fraser draws in a deep breath and looks at him with cautious relief.

“Yeah, having a cold sucks,” Ray tells him, buttoning him up again. “It’ll be a whole lot easier if you let me look after you though.”

“Alright, Ray,” Fraser murmurs, sounding less stuffed up already. “Thank you,” he adds, as Ray pulls the blanket over him. Ray strokes a hand over Fraser’s forehead until his eyes close, and then leaves him to sleep.


End file.
